Oxyacantha
by Lovely Narcissist James Blanke
Summary: Demyx likes Axel, but Axel doesn't like Demyx. Roxas likes Axel, but Axel doesn't like Roxas. Who does Axel like? And what's this about Sea-Salt Ice cream holding personal feelings?


Warnings: I don't think there are any, unless you're homophobic. In the case of homophobic readers, I recommend _not reading. _This is boy x boy, but not heavy

This story is AU and a fair bit out of character.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the game they are from (Kingdom Hearts saga), they belong to Square Enix/Square Soft and BVG.

Summary: Demyx likes Axel, Axel doesn't like Demyx. Roxas likes Axel, Axel doesn't like Roxas. Who is Axel with? And what's this about Sea-Salt ice-cream holding personal feelings?

Flames accepted.

A/N: I wrote this story for a dear friend of mine. I'm not a huge fan of yaoi, but it's not that I hate it. This is my first time writing yaoi. No smut. Just fluff (and _very _slight angst, blink and you'll miss it). ^_^ Read, rate and enjoy.

Demyx Point of View (for entire story)

I had a _huge _crush on Axel. When I was first inducted into the Organization, he was the one who caught my eye. I was amazed to see someone so exuberant and carefree in the midst of the group that nearly seemed dead

Xemnas, the one who found me, bore a fake smile that could have fooled nearly anyone. Xigbar seemed lively but I picked up a bad vibe from him. Xaldin was unaffected. Vexen was kind of creepy, smiling at me like I was an interesting lab result. Lexaeus seemed so scary, I dared not linger my gaze on him long enough to see reaction. Zexion looked me over with vague interest. SaÏx looked at me indifferently, his eyes cold like ice.

Then, a dark corridor opened right in front of me.

"Yo. Sorry I'm late. The name's Axel. A-x-e-l. Got it memorized?"

The magnanimous red-head was quite uh…memorable, to say the least. I don't think anyone who ever met Axel could forget him if they wanted to. I can't imagine anyone actually _wanting_ to forget him.

Though he didn't possess a heart, he was the kindest person I'd ever met, albeit sarcastic at times. He was fun like that though. He was simply…Axel like that. It's just how he was.

I got the opportunity to bond with most of the members of the Organization because he helped open the door. I read and discussed the works of Euripides with Zexion. I got to meditate with SaÏx sometimes, which was very soothing. I played music for Xemnas who enjoyed the diverse sounds my sitar produced. I moved things around the lab for Vexen while he worked. I played card games with Luxord once he joined (he always won, but it was still fun). Xigbar taught me how to shoot targets.

But everyday, the bonding with Axel after missions was my favorite. We went to a city called Twilight Town. It seemed to always glow in brilliant titian golden shades. I've been there at night, the moon has the same effect. Its perpetual luminosity was inspiring; I often found myself writing songs or drawing pictures while I was alone there.

Axel and I always sat on the top of the Station Tower, a building seeming dignified in the presence of the others on the ground and somehow act as a sentinel while standing at its top.

We sat there and ate Sea-Salt ice-cream. Sometimes we would talk for hours, sometimes we wouldn't talk at all. One day, I told him my thoughts about the ice-cream's taste.

"It's salty, like my old home in Atlantica, but it's also sweet, like the taste of a lover," I reflected.

"You've got some poetic words there, buddy," he teased. Then he looked at me considering. "I can't say I can relate to your thoughts on the subject, nice as it sounds. I've never live anywhere near salty ocean water and my previous embraces weren't exactly what I'd call sweet. Everything always ended up so bitter."

"Well…what does it bring up for you?"

He looked at me pondering his answer. His emerald eyes suddenly looked so serious. It was almost funny to seriously think about ice-cream. But this was not funny at the moment, if his expression said anything to prove so.

"My old teacher used to get us ice-cream all the time. This was his favorite kind. Most of us had it, too. I never really thought about the flavor back then, before I became a Nobody, but…it tastes like the conflict between trust and betrayal.

I didn't pry any further, playing light sitar melodies that came to mind. Who new that ice-cream could hold such personal feelings anyway?

I didn't really notice, but whenever I didn't think about what I was playing, it sounded ominous. Did it always sound like that? No, that was new.

Other members started to join, Larxene I knew. She was my half sister, but I never officially 'met' her. I wasn't allowed to; our worlds had to be separate. Her old name was Raelen, she used to seem so innocent and caring. Now she seemed so bitter and malicious.

Marluxia used to know Axel. Apparently, he was a florist when Axel last saw him. He let me help him in his garden. He would swim with me sometimes. Sometimes, I would prefer to be around Marluxia rather than Axel. Because Axel makes me sad sometimes.

Then Roxas came along. He would hang out with Axel and I everyday. Axel teased him. Roxas took it to heart. Axel led Roxas along. Roxas took it to heart. Roxas liked Axel. Axel was oblivious. I liked Axel. Axel was oblivious.

And because Axel was so oblivious to Roxas' feelings, it was no surprise to me when Roxas knocked on my door, looking as if he could burst into tears any second.

Though I knew exactly what had happened, having experienced it mere days before, I had him sit on my bed and asked anyway.

"Axel and…and Larxene…"

"What's with that face over it? C'mon, we don't need that insensitive meanie, do we Roxy?" I encouraged, arm around his shoulders.

"But…don't you like him?" Roxas asked, mopping tears away from his eyes.

I smirk wryly. _The kind of smirk_, I muse, _that Axel would give as reassurance in a case like this. _"I _used _to have a _crush _on Axel. I'm not too broken up on him getting together with Larx. 'Sides, I got you, right?"

Roxas gave me a look that instantly made me realize all of my thinking the last couple months was completely off course. I misunderstood everything this entire time. Roxas liked _me,_ not_ Axel._

"I like you…a lot… That's why, when I saw them…I…"

"Shh…" I cooed, pulling him onto my lap and wrapping both my arms around him. "I like you a lot, too…"

The smile he gave was brilliant. It glowed more than the ever-present glimmering of Twilight Town. It held more life or happiness than even those with hearts could muster. It healed my heart that had long since been abandoned.

I'm glad I never got Axel. If I had, I might not be able to witness the smile he now gives me everyday.


End file.
